Kiss
by AKOANGHARI
Summary: Ok, I cannot come up with a good summary since I am extremely sleepy and ita already 4.30 in the moring... I have to go to school soon. POOP Sorry Just Read it and judge for yourself. ლ ಠ益ಠლ
1. Chapter 1

Hoi! Im back! but not really though. This is a short Fic but if u guys want I can turn this into a multiple chapter story...

Read and Review Please! I am a horrible writer and I only do this cuz I get bored. Still I do appreciate constructive criticism and stuff. Yes, can you believe it? I actualy want to be better at it. Who knew?

Yes I know my grammar ain't that great, didn't think that writing would be this fun when I was Still a kid. I never, EVER bothered to listen to my teachers about this this thing. I mean come on! Those lectures were boring! When I still lived in my peaceful country, I didn't think English was important! I thought... 'Im asian, why would I care?' And it also doesn't help the fact that I HAVE A BOATER ACCENT! Yes! Engrish Is my 4th language. Sucks cuz I get those languages mixed up n stuff all the freakin' time!.

Anyway, Enjoy, I hope you guys enjoy this crap of a story I made lol.

Srsly though READ and REVIEW ლ(ಠ益ಠლ)

Now that I'm done...ITS DUBSTEP TIME!

(I re-edited the story cuz some of the context kinda contradicted each other)

heres a playmat that i drew its adventure time!

go to deviantart and in the end type this-/#/d4ncd5b i cant figure this poop out

* * *

><p>It was already late, Finn had nowhere to go but head towards Marceline's place. Lately Jake has been seeing a lot more of Lady and recently they've been a lot more 'busy' than usual making all those weird noises downstairs. Few days later Jake had the 'birds and the bees' talk with Finn and needless to say he was so embarrassed that he couldn't even look Jake and Lady in the eye for a couple of days, now he just goes to Marceline's house to save himself the emotional scars.<p>

'Oh my glob I can't stand those noises anymore' he shrugged a little, remembering all th ose sleepless nights. Those nights were terrifying

Lately all Finn's been doing is go over Marcie's house and just chill, watch movies and occasionally do a little jam session. Over time they became best friends, spending almost every day together adventuring and hunting evil, mostly messing with Ice King and Why wolves.

He couldn't remember when or how they had become so close but it felt right to him. He didn't know it was possible, but being around her made him feel like he belonged to someone, that he would always be welcome here and that being here was home. He felt like this is where he would always come back to.

This feeling of acceptance was a little different because she was a completely different person from Jake. She was exiting.

When he was around her, he could always be himself and that that he wouldn't be judged or prosecuted for whom he was or what he was. Being around Jake felt the same but for some reason this was a little better. He had always felt alone, being human and all, but now she was there and that she was the closest to a human Finn would ever find.

When she was around, he took his hat off. He could be Finn, the human.

When Finn hit puberty, being around Marceline got really complicated. He started to notice things on her that weren't there when he was a kid. Her chest was an eye opener for one. Her figure 8 body was deeply noted and to top it off her personality was simply amazing. Being with her was amazing, slowly but surely his affection moved from Peebles to her.

It was confusing at first seeing as how Bubblegum was the only target of his affection for years and then out of nowhere, BAM! It moved.

Nowadays it was even harder for him to be close to her, a simple hug would make him blush like mad. A simple kiss to the check was enough to send him almost over the edge. And now even sitting next to her was a problem since he'd 'notice things' that were 'oh my glob' drop dead gorgeous.

Finn was so out of it that he didn't realize he was already there, her seemingly out of place house. He moved towards the door took a deep breath and knocked.

"Hey Marcie, I'm here" Finn waited for a reply, only to be greeted by silence. He knocked louder this time.

"HEY Marcie wanna hang for tonight? Jake's with Lady again and I don't want to be scarred for life!" he yelled.

When Marceline opened the door Finn's jaw hit the ground below and his eyes nearly jumped right out of his sockets. Apparently, she just got out of the shower and showed up only with a towel around herself. Marceline was smiling, she arched her eyebrows and did what she does best. She teased him.

"Like watcha see?" she mocked showcasing her canines through her smile.

"N-no! I mean n-not that I don't think you're not pretty o-or anything, just not that way!" Finn barely managed to get that last part out.

'Man, Jake was right I am not smooth' he sighed.

"ha-ha! Chill dude I was just messing with your lid, come on in" She moved out of the way to give Finn some space to get inside.

Her house had stayed the same, same décor, same wallpapers, same everything Except the couch. Back when Marceline and Finn started to hang around her house more, he'd often complain of how her couch was so 'un-comfy' and eventually managed to convince/whine her to get a new couch. Now whenever Finn came over to watch movies and junk, she would just float down, sit with him and enjoy the evening. Hey who doesn't like a comfy couch right?

"So watcha do on your birthday Finn?" she asked.

"Nothing' much, just the same old, same old. Except this time, me and Jake went in this cave and stumbled on a place called 'blockbuster' and found a ton of movies!"

She floated down on the couch and motioned for him to sit right next to her.

"Oh really?" Marceline then reached for a bowl of strawberries began snacking on them.

"yea! Its why I came over to watch this movie, called Mission Impossible 4." He then reached for his back pack and rummaged through his stuff.

"Here it is!" he over enthusiastically held the DVD case over his head.

"Ha-ha-ha! Well then watcha waiting for? Pop it the DVD player and lets enjoy some action" She dug her hand in a bowl full of strawberries and waited for Finn to come back and re-join her on the couch.

The movie was great. It had the right amount of action, and explosion, overall it was great. The little movie night they had was awesome. Halfway throughout the movie, Marceline moved closer to Finn and nuzzled her head on his shoulders. Marceline took a deep breath and smiled.

"Oh ya Finn, I almost forgot to ask you. How old are you now again?" She tilted her head upwards, trying to make eye contact.

"I dunno like 18 or somethin' why?" Finn arched his eyebrow curious as to where she was going with this conversation.

"nothin' much just checkin'" she smirked.

'OH-GLOB' Finn's eyes narrowed, he knew that smile, it was the smile she showed when things were about to 'get real'. Whenever things got real Finn knew he wouldn't be able to come on top, knowing that she always had her way. ALWAYS.

'Cosmic owl if you're out there, help me out bro!' Finn was in a panicked state. Whenever she was messing around with him, the outcome could either be extremely embarrassing or traumatizing. He already had enough on his plate. He can't take this one. Not now.

"So Finn" Marceline slowly moved to the other side of the couch and tucked her hair behind her ear, and flashed her eyes. Finn was mesmerized by the fact that her eyes shines so beautifully under the low light.

'Scmowzer got to shake this off!' Finn was sweating bullets.

"I was just wondering…." She then started to crawl towards Finn in a very slow pace while keeping eye contact. Marceline loved this. Messing with someone's head, especially Finn's, was always fun.

Finn took a deep breath before replying. He knew he was dead meat.

"Uh….wondering what exactly?" He looked around, trying to find the nearest escape route. He tried to scoot away, but somehow he couldn't do it.

'Oh my glob, oh my glob, oh my glob, everything's turning into crud now, think fool! Think!' Sadly enough, by the time he did find an escape route, it was too late. She had already snaked her arms around his neck.

"You know…" Marceline was mere inches away from his face; Finn, he was blushing like a strawberry. And he knew how much she loved strawberries. 'POOP'

"I was wondering how heroes taste like" she said it in a very seductive voice.

'CRUD, CRUD, CRUD, CRUD, CRUD, CRUD, CRUD, CRUD, CRUD,' she was licking her lips in a painfully slow way. And she kept eye contact the whole time. That made Finn's head go to overdrive.

"Let's see how this hero tastes like, yeah?" she leaned in closer and closer. Finns breathing hitched.

At that point his brain had already stopped functioning. His eyes were fixed on one thing and one thing only, Marceline. She had her Dark crimson eyes that shone in the darkness, they were beautiful. Her captivating smile that showed her fangs, it made her look cute and threatening at the same time. Overall, he was just too much in a daze to realize she was already leaning in ever so slowly.

Finn was barely breathing. His guts jumped to his throat. His stomach were doing summersaults.

And then there was nothing. Nothing there but pure bliss, she very was strong yet gentle, while he was curious but also cautious. Wherever they were treading, it was unfamiliar. They were both scared but were adventurous. So they tried. He held her like she was porcelain. She grabbed him like he was hers.

The kiss lasted longer than anticipated, what seemed like seconds, lasted minutes. By the time their lips touched they were drawn to each other. They were completely opposite but at the same time they were the same.

When Marceline realized what just happened and her senses came back. She quickly pulled away trying not to make eye contact because she was scared. She was scared because it felt right. She didn't want to admit it but it felt amazing. She knew it felt good. His touch felt good. Everything about him felt good.

But at the same time she was afraid of what could happen to their friendship. She didn't want to lose him. Not him. They slowly looked at each other but somehow there was a dreadful ambience in the air. Marceline tried to open her mouth to speak only to be cut off by Finn.

"I-uh-need to go and people and junk now, I promised the little house people I'd help keep the Why wolves away for a while." He laughed nervously at his own sad excuse. 'I am not smooth'

"Okay just make sure you don't end up being why wolf food" she smiled and waved good bye.

"Me? Why wolf food? never gonna happen, Marcie, I kick Why wolf caboose for fun" Finn picked his back pack and headed towards the door. But just before he reached for the doorknob he stopped. Looked back and smiled.

"Uh-hey, Marcie? Can I ask for one last favor?" he wore his usual goofy smile. But deep down he was nervous

"Shoot kid." Draining the color of the strawberry she had in her hand. Marceline tried to act indifferent but after she heard Finn's request, she almost choked because her heart jump strait to her throat.

It took a lot of will power and stupidity to ask the queen of the night this favor, but whenever he thought more and more about it, the consequences seemed worth it.

"Can I ask for another kiss?" Finn looked straight in her eyes, with pure determination.

Marceline was caught way off guard. But instead of mocking him, she gambled, like she always had.

"Come back tomorrow weenie, then maybe I'll think about it." She winked at him.

He smiled and when he shut her door, he ran as fast as he could, away from her house. Somewhere where he could be happy and yell,

"WOOOOOHOOOOOOO!" without being heard by all the creatures that lived all across the land of Ooo.


	2. Chapter 2

Holly smokes! I updated! With all the drama and problems I had to deal with recently, this is my only stress reliever. thank my stress cuz I only update when im mad.

PLS R&R thank U!

Heres a playmat I drew its adventure time!

go to deviantart and in the end type this-/#/d4ncd5b i cant figure this poop out

* * *

><p>It has been three weeks. Three weeks since Finn promised that he would return the next day, a lady has her limits you know, and Marceline was on the end of her ropes. I mean come on right? She understood that Finn was a 'kid' and that she was his first kiss and all but that doesn't mean he could stand her up. She was the Queen of the night. She doesn't wait for anyone, everyone waited for her. The least he could do was call her and say 'hey Marcie, I'm being a weenie and all so catch ya later or something'. She was pissed.<p>

* * *

><p>Somewhere in a tree house in the land of Ooo, Two friends were in a kitchen discussing a matter of life and death.<p>

'Oh glob I'm dead' was the only thought on Finn's mind. She is gonna throw me in the fire kingdom

"Oh dude you. Are. Dead." Jake emphasized the fact that Finn was in-fact dead meat.

"Thanks Jake, that made me feel better." Finn said sarcastically.

But deep down Finn knew that Jake was right. Out of all the ladies in the land of Ooo, he just had to fall in love with a vampire, and not just any ordinary vampire, she just so happened to be the Queen of all the vampires.

Three weeks flew by so fast. Finn was very much exited to return to Marceline's house the next day, who wouldn't want to hang with a radical dame like her, Right? And not to mention he might get to taste those rad lips again. Those lips that took him to a world where he didn't care for anything other than being with her, it was mathematical.

"What happened man? Why were you a no show?" Jake was up in the kitchen and was trying to make something called a 'macaroni hamburger beef burrito supreme'. Whatever it was Finn didn't want any. Eating some of Jake's experiments weren't fun if you were in the toilet the whole day.

"Broham, can I be honest with you?" Finn had a rigid face to show that he was full of 'cereal'. (Serious)

"Go ahead dude, I know when to mess around, and this does seem like a very 'cereal' matter." Jake immediately switched from being goofy to his 'cereal' face.

"I-I don't know what to do, broham." Finn sat down on their couch, he looked beaten. Jake sat with Finn, and for the first time in his life Jake saw hesitation in his eyes. That was new.

Jake knew something about Finn that nobody knows. He knew that Finn would die first before his knees would hit the ground. He had been cornered by fifteen trolls, fought a dragon, came face with Marceline's father and got out alive, yet for some reason, being with someone he cared about gave him doubt. He doubted himself.

What happened was that when Finn returned home, he realized that Marceline loved playing people. It was her 'thing'. He thought that what happened back at her house was just her playing him again. It had happened before, when Finn was still seventeen, Marceline would constantly ask him if he 'liked her' and Finn would just blush like a tomato while she laughed her butt off. Maybe Marceline was just being Marceline, she wasn't serious, and maybe she was just messing around with him. Again.

That's what Finn was afraid off, Rejection. Not just any rejection, her rejection.

Jake hung out with Finn in their living room until Finn figured out how to deal and sort his feelings .They sat there until it was late in the evening. Jake was about to go back in the kitchen to make some hot cocoa for both of them when they heard a loud crash downstairs. When Jake turned to Finn, Jake knew exactly who was at the door the second he saw him freeze.

"FINN THE HUMAN, YOU BETTER GET YOUR WEENIE ARSE DOWN HERE OR ILL DRAG YOU TO THE FIRE KINGDOM!" she was pissed.

Finn looked like he was about to die. He was pale, sweating buckets and was looking for an escape route left and right. Jake knew one thing, shrink, run and hide. He knew that being in the middle of a 'couples' fight was bad, being in the middle of a couples with Marceline involved was a nightmare.

"Jake, you can't abandon a comrade in need!" Finn was distraught. He knew there were only 2 things that scared Jake. His girlfriend, Lady Rainicorn and Marceline. And one of them was here.

"Sorry bro can't talk now, too busy looking for a hiding spot" Jake scurried to the nearest crack on the floor.

"Swan dive!" and jumped in.

"FINN, IM COUNTING TO THREE IF YOU DON'T COME DOWN HERE, ILL SHOW YOU JUST HOW SHARP MY AXE BASS IS!"

"Jake, HELP ME" Finn was scared.

"ONE!"

"COME ON BRO HELP A BROTHER OUT" Finn was begging for his life.

"TWO!"

Finn, at that moment, ran downstairs faster than the speed of an idiot. He jumped, tucked and rolled landing near her feet. She was wearing her leather boots. Whenever she wore her boots she always looked beautiful. This time, she just looked threatening. She narrowed her eyes while looking down on him.

"Explain yourself" she hissed. Her eyes burned bright blue.

'Oh glob she hissed' he stood up, dusted himself and tried to come up with a decent excuse.

Marceline held her axe bass on her right shoulder looking like she was about to swing for his head.

Finn took a deep breath. Knowing Marceline, at this moment wouldn't like small talk, he just went and spilled the beans.

"I-uh-um… I thought y-you were, you know, messing around with Me." she arched her eye brows.

"What was that?" she leaned closer.

"When you told me that you wanted to see me again, I thought you were just messing around."

"Finn, I know that I play around sometimes." Now it was Finn's turn to look skeptical.

"Ok, ok I mess around a lot" Marceline huffed, and then lowered her axe bass. 'Thank cosmic owl for that'

"But I thought you were really gonna' show up." She looked hurt.

"And I was kinda lookin' forward to it." She then tucked her hair behind her ears and looked down.

Finn was shocked. If he didn't know better, and he doesn't, he thought for a second there that she had just blushed and told him that she actually looked forward to their little date. Knowing this radical dame, it must have taken a lot just to say those words.

'Glob I'm an idiot.' (Cue mental slap.)

Now he was just feeling horrible. He had just left her there alone. Marceline had already been left far too many times and he just made it worse. He dug deep inside himself and prayed for the best of what he was about to do.

'shmowzow, I hope she doesn't kill me for this.' He sighed.

Finn, being the idiot that he was, took a deep breath and reached out for her hand. She looked up and smiled. He then grabbed her and snaked his arms around hips so that she was mere inches away from his face. What he didn't count on was that Marceline actually lowered herself so that her forehead was touching his.

'This just got mathematically harder.' Finn thought as he was getting as red as a basketball. 'Literally.'

"Marceline I'm so sorry." Was all he could manage to say.

"I didn't mean to leave you like that." He looked in her eyes.

"I just thought that you didn't like me the way I liked you." She just smiled.

"Weenie, I would have never kissed back if I didn't like you." She pinched his cheeks. And punched his arm.

"And besides, you're just way too fun to pass to some random dame." Marceline then kissed his forehead and proceeded to floated towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Finn shook his head trying to snap out of the daze he was in. Afraid that she would just leave him after that little talk they just had.

"Imma go get ready for our little date tonight." She winked at him.

And just when she was about to step outside, she looked back flashed her eyes red and said,

"Oh yea, if you ever stand me up again, you better have a fire proof shirt cuz' Imma throw your weenie caboose into the fire kingdom." She smiled deviously.

Finn, feeling a little courageous, worked up enough 'package' to snap a comeback.

"Don't I get a farewell kiss!" he asked.

"I'm keeping that as Insurance, in case you don't show up." She showed her famous fanged smile.

"Don't worry I will." He waved.

"You'd better, remember weenie, the fire kingdom" and with that she was gone.

Finn, on the inside was doing fist pumps. She had just admitted that she like him. Holy cow, she had just said that she liked him. Time to go to Jake and brag about it, he was gonna go on a date with one of the radest dames in the land and it was no easy feat.

"Ha ha time to go and tell Jake and get ready." Finn then ran upstairs with a full on smile.


	3. Chapter 3

Ei yo peeps it's been too long. I updated HOLY SHMOKES! Enjoy! oh yea check out my deviantart :D

www(dot)totalfanboy21(dot)deviantart(dot)com

I have a lot od adventure time fanart check em' OUT! :D

* * *

><p>The room was dark, it was barely lit and there were two figures in the room. Outside the door on the right, there were things that were trying to get in.<p>

"Open up, you have nowhere to go" whatever it is that was trying to get in the room, it wasn't human.

"You are now nothing but mice trapped in this labyrinth." Another voice came from outside. This one sounded impatient. They then tried to breach the door, and by the looks of it, the door wasn't going to hold for long.

"I'm sorry, but you have to go now." The statement came from a feminine figure. She silently moved around the dark room, tinkering with machinery across the dark. She shot a glance of grief at a male figure that was restrained on a table not too far from her.

"Wh-what? Why? Why can't I stay and help?" his voice was coarse. It was obvious that he was being forced to cooperate, Held against his will.

"Because you are no longer of no use, not here." it sounded like it had hurt her, but was still determined on her mission. Her last mission.

"But I can still help!" he was now hysterical, trying to break away from his restraints, but to no avail.

"No you cannot, not anymore." The figure then turned towards the machinery and activated it. "It's already too late" she smiled.

She pulled the lever and the large machine behind her came to life. The door then broke open and the figures started to flood the room.

The restraints released the man automatically and he instantly tried to jump off the table and save the girl, but was sucked inside a wormhole that the machine created.

"Goodbye, I hope you can make a difference this time." The figure smiled as she was apprehended and was thrown to the floor with so much force that she was knocked out. But she was smiling thought the whole ordeal.

* * *

><p>"Oh glob, I'm goin on a date!" Was all he could say. Finn was scared.<p>

Let's face it, Finn may be a hero but he knew chicken butt about women. Women are complicated, mysterious and Marceline was on top of that list. Finn doesn't know how Jake does it, but daaang! He knows nothing at all. All Finn knows about women is that they get kidnapped and he rescues them that's about it. Now he was going on a date, he knows nothing about dates.

"Chillax little bro, I'll teach you the ways of the women." Jake was trying to calm Finn down.

"Ugh! No thanks Jake, I don't want to hear your birds and bees talk no more" Finn was looking through his drawer trying to find a decent outfit to wear. Being an adventurer meant that you always mess your clothes up

"Don't worry man; all's I'm gonna say is stay true to yourself, that's it." Finn frowned, looked over to Jake like he just spit nonsense.

"I'm just a saying. Be the dude the she fell in love with." Finn was hesitant, but he knew Jake was right.

Finn and Jake spent the rest of the afternoon preparing Finn on the upcoming date. Jake was reassuring Finn that everything would be fine. Finn on the other hand was still having panic attacks. He was sure that maybe somewhere during the date something might go wrong, and that she would hate him or worse.

"Finn you really need to chill dude." Jake was getting worried; Finn might really screw up if he keeps on doing what he's doing right now.

Finn was usually brimming with confidence, always unshakeable. Somehow being with Marceline made him really self conscious.

* * *

><p>Marceline had been on many dates before and this date wasn't going to be the only date where she couldn't look, strait up, drop dead beautiful. She had just worn almost every dress in her cabinet and the dress she wore when she confronted Finn wasn't going to be the dress that she was going to wear to tonight so she was stumped. She had to find a new dress.<p>

"Oh man, I got to look for a new dress for tonight." She was looking around her bed that was a mess in her room. She had all her clothes out and it was everywhere.

Marceline had made plans to go and try to find a decent place to shop and find herself some new clothes. "Maybe I'll go try that new show that opened up around candy kingdom." She went downstairs to go and pick her umbrella that shades her from the suns harmful rays and went her merry way to the mall.

On her way to the mall she noticed that the clouds up ahead seemed to darken. The closer she got the thicker the clouds seemed to get. She shrugged it off and kept on going. Marceline felt a bad omen but living for a thousand years, she figured it wouldn't affect her much.

Marceline then had the shock of her entire life. Lightning bolt had struck down two feet away from her. She wasn't easy to scare but what just happened shook her. Being immortal and all she had no worries about dying. It's just the fact that you get hit by a lightning bolt would hurt a lot.

"Ugh…." She snapped out of thoughts when she heard someone from the smoking crater ask for help.

"S'cuse me, you alright?" Wow. That was a pretty stupid.

Her question was met with silence. She walked closer hoping to find a better vantage point; she couldn't see through all the smoke and she wanted to see who the unlucky punk was that just got hit by the lightning.

'Yeouch, that must have hurt' Marceline thought feeling sorry for the person.

The figure briefly stood up before stumbling back down. Marceline couldn't figure out who it was because of the smoke, but she could see what it was. It was a person. The figure was muscular but her attention quickly diverted to the figures left arm.

"Woa, that's cool" all she could do was stare at it. His left arm was the first to come out of the smoke and it was mechanical. Marceline could see the gears turn and the small puffs of smoke it emits. The figure walked closer holding a hand out to her.

"…." she swore she heard him say something. But she couldn't make sense out of it.

"Look buddy, better not step any closer, I don't know you." Marceline was on her guard, she could clearly see the figure now.

The figure was muscular, wearing a brown hood that covered his face and a belt that went across his torso. She could clearly see his mechanical arm but she couldn't see his other arm.

"Marceline…" was he could say before the figure collapsed.

'That was surprising.' She thought the guy would have been dead by now.

She moved closer to inspect the 'dude' while trying to avoid being too close. You never know, he might just be pretending. While walking around the unconscious man, something caught her eye. There was something yellow and shiny right under his hood.

Marceline wasn't stupid she wasn't going to get close. But her curiosity got the better of her. You know what they say, curiosity killed the cat. She moved closer to the figures head careful not to wake him up. When she pulled his hood up, what she saw was something she wasn't prepared for.

"No way…." All Marceline could do was stare at the person. She sat down, lifted his head and laid it on her lap. She doesn't know what she was doing or what to do next but one thing was certain.

"Finns not gonna like this."


End file.
